


Memories

by Ultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Nat has nightmares; Clint makes it better.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Avengersland on LiveJournal.

Sometimes she wakes up screaming. Worse is when she can’t wake. The terrible cries still exist in her head, behind her eyes. The blood-shed and devastation wasn’t always at her own hand. Most of the nightmares are what was done to her rather than by her.

Nothing ever stopped the pain before, but now there is him. To think that he had been sent to kill her. Now he is the reason she sleeps better at night. In the safety of his arms with whispered words of comfort in her ear.

Natasha can bear the unbearable memories, thanks to Clint.


End file.
